


Emsider Kinktober Drabbles 2018

by OneWhoTurns



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Prompt Fill, Sex, Smut, Winding the other up in public, almost getting caught, distracting someone with sex while they're "busy", emsider, kissing scars, kissing to shut someone up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoTurns/pseuds/OneWhoTurns
Summary: From some prompts over on my tumblr(OneWhoTurns).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron Moon (Erebia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebia/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the [kiss prompt list](http://onewhoturns.tumblr.com/post/178403290380/kiss-prompts):  
> 13\. Kissing scars either shortly or long after they’ve healed  
> 15\. Kissing someone to stop them blurting out a secret/something they’ll regret  
>   
> From the [NSFW prompt list](http://lavellanpls.tumblr.com/post/170700482538/69-nsfw-prompts):  
> 4\. Almost getting caught  
> 22\. Distracting the other with sex while they’re “busy”  
>   
> (I was also appalled that that NSFW prompt list didn’t have finger sucking, so… I added it.)

“As much as I’d enjoy some alone time with you, I have to assume the Empire comes first.” The words weren’t quite a dismissal - that would be a very rude way to address the Empress of the Isles, after all - but they were murmured with a sort of patient resignation as he turned back to the papers on his desk.

Inching away from the freshly closed door, Emily walked with something akin to a swagger as she approached the man once known as the Outsider. “Always putting others above yourself…” Lips played in a teasing smirk as she ran a light touch over the piles of documents that lined the table. “Don’t you think it’s your turn to come first for once?” She settled herself to perch on the edge of the desk, crossing slippered feet at the ankles in an exaggerated portrayal of femininity. A skirt. She so rarely wore a skirt, she had to take advantage of the opportunity.

His eyes flicked to her and away again quickly; the only sign he’d caught her double entendre. “Your people need alternative energy before winter hits.” …Or perhaps not the only sign, as the faint hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips. He managed to keep his hand moving smoothly - impeccable penmanship from long fingers on graceful hands… and he was very good with his hands… 

She leaned forward, brushing her foot against his calf, tracing a line up his leg as she purred, “Hmmm… but don’t you have _needs_ too?” He ignored her skillfully, shifting away to refresh his pen on the opposite end of the desk. Still, it wasn’t hard to spot the entertained gleam in those clear eyes.

“…If you mean I _need_ to finish this proposition for the Academy-”

She’d slid from the edge, running her fingers up his arm as she came to stand behind him, hands on his shoulders as she ducked her face to nip at his ear. “Don’t make me keep repeating _my_ proposition, Outsider.” He kept his composure remarkably well, eyes scanning his half-finished proposal, though his hand’s hesitation - and the way he tilted his head, letting her mouth ghost down his neck - gave him away. She hid a smile as she placed a kiss on the thin scar that marred his throat, feeling him shiver as he drew back against his chair.

“…You know you shouldn’t call me that.” Despite his attempt at an annoyed tone, she felt his skin heating, and his words came out half breathless. She found it odd - yet incredibly sweet - that he never truly snapped at her for such things. While a visiting dignitary would get a cold glare if they so much as looked too long at the mark of the twin-bladed knife, it had come to mean something else between them. An intimacy, a vulnerability; a mark, like the one on her hand, that stood for so much more in the context of their relationship. And - like the mark on her hand - it had become a new kind of erogenous zone.

Too quickly she pulled her attention away, lips back to his ear as her hands slid down his front toward his waistband. “No one can hear us,” she reminded him in a singsong whisper. In another moment she drew one hand away before stepping around the chair to get a better angle. Even as she felt him stir as her fingers brushed his thigh, he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her hand away, the discarded pen rolling onto the floor.

“It’s not exactly prudent to-”

“Well I don’t _want_ prudence.” She slipped her hand from his grasp only to splay fingers against his chest as she slid onto his lap, straddling him. His stare was searing, a mess of restrained desire, and she felt his heart hammering in his chest even as his hands came to rest on her hips, unable to resist a quick squeeze where they fit so naturally. “I want _you_.” She bit her lip, rocking and shifting, skirt hiked up her thighs as she pulled herself even closer. Leaning her forehead against his, she watched her own hand slide down his chest again. This time he didn’t stop her as her fingers traced the bulge that stiffened further at her touch. “And I want you _here_ and _now_.”

Hot breath came in a rush as he tightened his grip on her, and when he spoke it was half warning and half begging and all torturous need. “… _Emily_ …”

Heat flooded her cheeks as well, though she grinned her satisfaction. For all he’d never become quite comfortable with his new name he spoke _hers_ often; murmuring, whispering, cherishing each instance, every ‘m’ kissing the air– as she kissed him now, feeling the stuttering groan that worked from his throat as she stroked him. Sucking at his lower lip she quickly coaxed his mouth open, leisurely tasting him while she worked on his fly with expert precision. He broke from her lips as she wrapped her hand around him fully, his fingers digging into her hips to pull her closer before hungrily capturing her lips again, more fervent than ever.

After months of experience with him Emily knew _exactly_ how to elicit the perfect mix of harsh breaths and humming moans - her touch a well-choreographed massage that soon had his cock drooling into her hand and her own thighs trembling as she held herself back. But she was notoriously impatient. Even as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt she let go of him, one hand grasping tight to the back of the chair as she pushed aside the fabric of her skirt and underwear and her fingers slipped against her own slick skin, teasing her clit before she adjusted, guiding him as he pressed into her. It was slow at first, stretching her in the most pleasant way, gradually sinking deeper as the muscles in her back and legs tensed and flexed and her toes curled before- She sucked in a quick breath as he nudged just the right spot, the angle that made her squeak in pleasant surprise–

That single noise seemed to snap the last thread of his restraint and he abandoned his efforts with her shirt only half unbuttoned, instead gripping her thighs and - in one swift movement - surging to his feet, placing her at the edge of the desk before thrusting into her again. Emily wasted no time, hooking her legs around him and clawing at his shirt, clinging to him, stifling her moans by kissing, sucking, biting at his neck with a clumsy sort of blind need.

“ _Fuck-_ ”

The word was louder than she’d expected from him and she quickly changed her target, silencing him even as she whined into his mouth, jolting as he hit that same spot again and again and-

She let out a shuddering breath as he halted suddenly, as deep as he could possibly go, at the sound of a rapping at the door. She sandwiched her lips between her teeth, chest rising and falling heavily even as she tried to keep her panting quiet.

“My Lord, is everything alright?”

One hand wrapped around her waist as the other pressed fingers lightly against her lips, warning her not to speak. “Fine-” He swallowed, clearing the throaty tone from his voice. “I’m fine, just a-” His eyes snapped to Emily’s as her tongue darted out to taste the tips of his fingers, her eyes far too bright. He cleared his throat again. “Just dropped something. Made a mess. I’ll handle it.”

She held his gaze, unwavering, and he seemed enthralled as she opened her lips silently, taking two of his fingers into her mouth.

“Shall I call someone to help clean it up?”

“ _No-_ ” His eyes were clouded as she sucked on the digits, her tongue rolling against them as she bobbed her head with a look that was far too suggestive. She felt him twitch and then buck into her once, and she sucked harder to keep from crying out. “No, I’ve got it handled. I would prefer not to-” He choked for a moment as she - unable to resist - undulated against him, and his fingers hooked in her mouth, holding her close even as she threw her head back silently, eyes closing in sheer pleasure as she continued her movements. “-To be interrupted, thank you. Important work for the Empress.”

A half-drunk smirk curved her lips as she sat back up, shooting him a knowing look, once more sucking his fingers hungrily as she fucked herself against him.

His forehead rested against hers, his breath heavy and eyes closed, looking as though he was doing all he could to keep from slamming into her again.

“Very well. I apologize for interrupting.”

Emily could only grin wickedly as the former god fixed her with narrowed eyes, a heated glare that promised retribution. She kept moving against him silently, her cheeks flush, enjoying his inability to retaliate. But a moment later - sure the cursed interruption was gone - he stopped trying to stay still. 

As his fingers left her mouth to grasp both hands onto her hips, then migrated to her backside, she pulled a handful of fabric from his shirt and bit down on it to stifle a cry of pleasure. Again and again, each stroke hit just right and she felt wound tight like a spring, her nails digging into his shoulders as she shook her head frantically, back and forth, unable to hold back. 

Eyes closed rapturously, her vision hot red and blinding white, and in another moment there was no use trying to stop it because she was no longer in control, trembling and shaking and breaking against him, squeezing around him as his lips pressed into her hair, quieting his own ecstatic groan as she pulled him over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the [NSFW prompt list](http://lavellanpls.tumblr.com/post/170700482538/69-nsfw-prompts):  
> 1\. Accidental stimulation  
> 69\. Winding the other up in public  
>   
> 

“...And the seat of honor for her Imperial Majesty.”

Emily raised a brow at the proffered hand but took it, letting herself be led up the gangplank and to the stern of the boat by Dunwall’s newly-appointed Grand Inventor; a man formerly known as the Outsider. It wasn’t quite a dinghy and it wasn’t quite a ship, but the _Corvid_ was a comfortable in-between with open sides that reminded Emily of the skiff of the Dreadful Wale, though this craft had far more space and comforts, with a bonneted back end for the tillerman and - for this particular trip - the Empress. Even minor protection from the spray of the sea was welcome. The intended route would take them around the coast through some potentially rough waters, but it was important to show some of her cabinet members the promise of hydroelectric power.

After far too long spent settling her - their - guests into their seats (with Emily forcing her seat cushion on an elderly Anton Sokolov - “Just take the damned thing, Anton, I won’t have you breaking a hip on my watch”), all were ready to set out.

Pale green eyes glanced at the bare seat as Emily sat down again, on the opposite side of the steering mechanism than the inventor-turned-captain. “You’re sure you don’t want to request another-” He cut himself off, raising hands in amused submission as she glared.

“I’m not some delicate flower; I can handle a few waves.”

“It’s not just the waves, Empress,” his words were almost a gentle scolding, even as a smile played on his lips. “The padding is also intended to lessen the impact of the engine.” Before she could ask for clarification he’d leaned over the tiller to push on a panel in the floor before her, releasing a T-shaped bar that he adjusted between her knees. “Just in case. If you need to hold on to something.”

Emily’s lips pursed, rolling her eyes.

The smile widened as he jerked his head in the direction of the other passengers, all talking amongst themselves. “They have safety bars for handholds, too. I promise, your Majesty, this isn’t some special accommodation.”

She had to resist leaning her elbows on the handhold and pulling a face, though the idea of doing so did tempt a smile from her. Their little covered area wasn’t quite as private as she might prefer, though they were far enough back that at least their conversation could be private. It was a shame. She hadn’t gotten a moment alone with him in days now, with his constant checking on his experimental turbines and her required participation in proposed Empire-wide legislation. She hadn’t even been able to give him a greeting kiss, Corvo having pulled her aside to explain his absence from the trip, and how she had to behave herself given the lack of formal chaperone. Maybe she’d made a mistake informing him of her intentions toward their mutual acquaintance... But he was right: if she wanted to announce any kind of engagement, it was best to at least put on a show of propriety.

Emily’s mouth opened to let out a witty retort, but she snapped it shut as the boat’s engine roared to life, the sudden rumble making her very bones buzz as they pulled away from the dock. She’d never actually ridden in the back of the boat before. It almost… tickled. She shot a suspicious look at the creator of the cursed machine, but he’d turned his attention to the water. Her skin thrummed and she felt far too aware of the firmness of her chair as the boat sped up, the dip and cleft of the seat vibrating against her. It wasn’t bad. Not bad at all. Just… poorly timed.

Cheeks heated as she felt the consequence of such stimulation, and she found herself shifting, trying to press her thighs together only to have them close around the safety bar. It too was buzzing with the rumble of the engine, and she very briefly wondered what a targeted application of the sensation might feel like…

“Are you alright?” His voice was low, a private question just for her ears, and he seemed concerned.

“I’m fine.” The words came out a bit more breathless than she’d intended. She blushed harder, adjusting herself again, hands absently gripping the edges of her seat.

Sharp eyes flicked over her once before lingering on the way she wriggled in her seat, how she subtly arched her back. The concern faded and was briefly replaced with blank surprise before his eyebrows raised and he tried to hide his slight smirk, clearing his throat and glancing back to the sea. When she continued to squirm, he switched hands on the tiller, leaning over it to place his hand on the small of her back even as he kept an eye on the other passengers, all of whom seemed suitably distracted. “You’re sure nothing’s wrong, Empress?” Not a touch of worry remained. His words came out a mocking hum. “You seem a bit shaken. I’m afraid we still have quite a distance to go…”

_Don’t sound so pleased about it._ She tried to glare at him, but he still refused to look at her, though he soon drew his hand away.

Good. With him so close she’d been briefly tempted to slap him. As he adjusted something the boat moved ever so slightly faster, and Emily felt her knuckles creak as she found herself pulling her body tight against the seat of the chair as it buzzed and hummed and made her feel far more vulnerable than she’d expected to feel on a simple scientific excursion. If she shifted just right - tilting her coccyx, pushing her shoulders back - she could almost--

She started as something slipped in behind her and glanced over as he nudged her away from the back of the chair, having placed his own cushion at her back rather than under her. Forcing her forward. Her lips pursed but she was far too distracted as she slid toward the front, perched at the edge of her seat. She couldn’t stop watching him, the small almost cocky smile he tried to hide as he stared straight ahead, watching their guests like a hawk, his movements as careful as they were cunning. A hand slipped over her upper thigh, kneading, cupping, sliding fingers into the small gap between her and the bar between her legs, transferring the vibration for a moment as fingers curved to stroke her teasingly before pulling away again. But they didn’t go far.

She almost missed his murmur of “safety first” as he gripped the top of the T-shaped bar and pulled it back, pressing the buzzing metal against her. She bit her tongue to keep from making a sound, but one hand had shot out, grabbing his wrist and holding him there - holding it there - as she tried to keep her soft grinding motions subtle.

Emily wasn’t sure how he managed to slip away, but she was giving him a questioning look as she heard the voice from the main seating area of the boat. “Your Imperial Majesty, are you quite alright? You seem flushed.”

If she’d been flushed before, it must have only gotten worse as she snapped her attention back to the other passengers, one or two of which were now looking to her with concern. She quickly put her free hand back on the handhold, still a bit dazed but thankful it no longer pressed between her legs. She wasn’t sure if she’d be coherent if it still did. “Yes!” The response was rushed, and she immediately regretted it as the questioner’s brow furrowed with mild worry. “I mean-- I’m just not used to sea travel like this.” That was true, at least.

The man - one of the parliamentary council of public works - turned his attention to their captain. “Sir, might you hasten the journey? Perhaps her Majesty will feel better once we reach dry land.”

Emily could practically hear the cheshire grin hidden under inoffensive good humor as her companion responded: “Excellent idea. ...I suggest you hold on tight, then.” As their guests faced front once more, she felt him lean toward her and turned her head quickly. He was just too far for his lips to brush hers, but the words he spoke sent a pleasant shiver down her spine anyways as he grasped her wrist; “You too, Emily.” His hand was over hers, pulling the bar back again even as the engine roared. She jerked at the sudden jolt of vibration that hit her, grabbing onto the bar with both hands so tight her knuckles went white.

...This was going to be a long and challenging ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a bit more set-up than pay-off, but it was fun to come up with a way to use both prompts in an interesting way


End file.
